ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Arti
Agent Arti is an assassin the Department of Mary Sues, Video Games Division. He is written by Artic Blade, who has also written Agents Lunac and Liadan. Arti is perhaps most famous for conducting his first written mission clad only in a towel, as well as going TF-Gun–Crazy in Headquarters. Appearance Standing tall at 6'1", Arti makes an imposing figure towards anyone, particularly when he's armed. Being from a Final Fantasy universe, he has a slim body, leaning slightly towards being athletic, and blond, gravity-defying hair. He frequently dresses in whatever is available, and is prone to entering missions in just a towel if that's what is available when the monitor beeps. Personality One of the more psychotic members of the PPC, it is the general belief that Arti has passed through insanity into sanity several times, thus leaving him in his current fragile state. While insane, Arti tends to display the usual traits that a stressed, crazy agent shows: possessiveness of his belongings, general paranoia, and the belief that the agents in the RC next to his are plotting his eventual demise, which is quite likely true. While insane, Arti frequently shows a high tolerance to squick and bad slash, making him a valuable asset. He is also very violent while in this state, and will usually try to kill his Sues in imaginative ways. While sane, on the other hand, Arti takes yet another leaf from his homeworld's book and adopts the 'Broody Hero' persona. In this state, he has a lowered tolerance for Mary Sues, but he makes up for this by being much more tolerant of bad English and grammar, simply noting it down and then moving on. While sane, Arti shows less of an aptitude for fighting, but does show signs of being a master strategist, often using the story itself to lure the Sue into a trap. Other character quirks are Arti's preference to sing in the shower. While this may not seem unusual to some, most will be slightly worried about his song choices: frequently a song from The Cheetah Girls or High School Musical. Arti considers himself a master singer, and will lash out, Simon Cowell style, at anyone else who would dare sing or hum near him. Partners Agent Arti is one of the Department of Mary Sues' longtime agents, and as such, has had many partners in the course of his membership in the PPC. Many of these partners have been killed in the line of action, but most tend to suffer the psychological backlash of dealing with video gaming Mary Sues, and have been admitted to Fictional Psychology, where it is presumed they still stay. For the most part, Arti works alone, but is currently in one of the time-spans where he actually has a partner: Agent Lunac. Bets may or may not be going on to guess how long it will be before Lunac cracks under the pressure of working with Arti and dealing Mary Sues, but the current estimate is that he will crack in December, aided by his loving partner. Pets and Minis Not one for minis, Arti never kept one until Lunac moved in. They currently own a small mini-Moogle by the name of Spehiroth, as well as an odd shape-shifting mini that doesn't seem to belong to any universe. It is only known that its name is Arit and it arrived through a badly placed plothole in Arti and Lunac's response center. For the most part, Arti avoids the minis, and they avoid him. Additionally, as a member of the Video Games Division, Arti has a select team of three Pokémon, which are specially trained to attract, amuse and annihilate Sues respectively. These three Pokémon, a Marill, an Ivysaur and a Garchomp, have been with Arti since the start of the Video Games Division, and are totally loyal to him, so long as they get the chance to take down the Sues occasionally as well. Mission Reports Home: Artic Blade's LiveJournal While Arti has had hundreds of previous missions, they have only recently begun to be chronicled, starting with the arrival of Agent Lunac. Partnered with Lunac * 'The Story, and Epilogue, of Rain Strife' (Final Fantasy VII) Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Mary Sues Category:Video Games Division